


Music of The Fears

by DaughterofProspero



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Music, Original Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofProspero/pseuds/DaughterofProspero
Summary: An album in celebration of The Magnus Archives and the storytellers at Rusty Quill14 original songs. One for each fear on Robert Smirke's list.Thoughts, tidbits, process and other types of shouting into the void can be found in the video descriptions below the lyrics. Specific Content Warning will be listed alongside their respective songs. If I've missed or mislabeled some, please let me know.(I am unclear if this is an appropriate platform to be posting a work of fiction like this? It's not a podfic, and it's not a song fic. It's just...songs about a pod? Does this count? Should I be here?)
Kudos: 17





	1. 1. Under the Big Top - A Song for The Stranger

[ **Under the Big Top: A Song for The Stranger** ](https://youtu.be/paeiVkOyrQ0)

CW: Blood (implied), Clowns (briefly mentioned), Coulrophobia, Dissociation, Flaying/Skinning, Identity theft, Imposters, Loss of self, Paranoia-inducing, Uncanny valley

LYRICS:

_My name is... (x3)_   
_Mine but don’t fret_   
_Let me get you a fancy new_   
_Mask just don’t ask_   
_Why the ‘paint’ is so warm_   
_Come, take a seat_   
_We entreat you don’t fight it’s too_   
_Late, take our bait_   
_And be doomed to perform_

_Under the big top_   
_We self-shop_   
_And name swap_   
_Your me is torn free_   
_And you’re not who you were._   
_But what is who?_   
_Were they you?_   
_Were you them too?_   
_Defaced and erased_   
_In the carousel’s blur._

_Who am I… (x2)_   
_Who are you..._   
_Well, some might address_   
_Our impressive ensemble as_   
_Scary or very_   
_Much outside the norm_   
_Pay them no mind_   
_You will find what great fun it is_   
_Seeing and being_   
_The circus take form_

_CHORUS_

_My name… (x2)_   
_Where did it go?_   
_A nomen unknown_   
_Has been shown to stoke Strangers to_   
_stress and obsess_   
_About all proper nouns_   
_Here we all share_   
_Like the pair of our strongmen we_   
_Skin someone’s grin_   
_And then send in the clowns_

_I am a parent, or child, or favourite brother?_   
_I have a name and it’s something or other_   
_I am a partner forgot long ago_   
_I have You HAD a name only I know_

_I am not... Could you be..._   
_Ira, Dinah Owen, Noah, Olga, Tanya, Kevin, Nora, Orla, Wanda, Yasmin, Oscar, Ursula_   
_Gregor, Graham, Sarah, Yuri, Daniel Nathan, Alexander, Nikola_

_I’m not_   
_I’m not_

_Are you sure? Because:_

_CHORUS_

_Could you be:_   
_Ira (No), Dinah, Owen, Noah(No), Olga, Tanya, Kevin(No), Nora, Orla, Wanda, Yasmin (No), Oscar, Ursula (No, no, no)_   
_Gregor (No), Graham, Sarah, Sasha (No), Danny, Nathan, Alexander (No), Nikola_   
_No!_

_I’m me, not them, I’m me, not them, I’m me, NotThem_   
_And my name is..._


	2. 2. The Dirt That Once Was Me - A Song for The Buried

****

**[The Dirt That Once Was Me - A Song for The Buried](https://youtu.be/bZG4WkORQEY) **

CW: Asphyxiation/suffocation, Audible laboured breathing, blood, body horror, Choking, Claustrophobia, Suicidal ideation, Taphophobia, Worms

LYRICS:

  
_What was there before this choking, what was it to breathe free?_   
_To take a breath for granted in a muddied memory?_   
_All is close and all is crushing, earthworms slink between my teeth,_   
_I am of them I am with them in the ceaselessly Beneath._   
_Would that I were born amongst the company of ants,_   
_Then perhaps I’d be accustomed to the sinking earth’s advance._

_I am never crushed to nothing, what a mercy that would be,_   
_There is always pressure building on the dirt that once was me,_   
_I am never choked to dying, no release from agony,_   
_Every gasp is blue-lipped anguish from the dirt that once was me._

_No prayer could reach to heaven from so far below the ground,_   
_My feeble words are snatched up by the greedy muck and drowned._   
_Perhaps I’m in a nightmare’s grasp, and soon enough I’ll wake,_   
_But this soil will not release me ‘til I’ve no more bones to break._   
_Would that I called oceans home and scoured the briny deep,_   
_Then the pressure of the planet would not scorn the thought of sleep._

_CHORUS_

_These eyelids Do Not Open, but what could be there to see?_   
_My body mashed and mangled in a human parody?_   
_I wonder if this dampened tomb is wetted by my blood,_   
_But in my strangled heart I know my veins run thick with mud_   
_Would that I were Atlas with the sky upon my back,_   
_I would take his mantle gladly to escape the earth’s attack._

_CHORUS_

_From the screaming, dust-clogged lungs within the dirt that once was me._   
_What, I think, was called a person, is the dirt that once was me._   
_In the deepest grave in all the world lies dirt that once was me._   
_In an unmarked spot, in a coffin closed, ‘neath a fresh-tilled mound, and below the grass, and below all roots, and too deep for light, and too close for air, and too far from hope lies the dirt that once was me._


	3. 3. A Messiah's Invocation - A Song for The Desolation

**[A Messiah's Invocation - A Song for The Desolation](https://youtu.be/KXrujYbClRU) **

CW: Algophobia, Apocalypse, Assisted suicide, Burning alive, Death, Fire, Cults, Glorification of pain, Immolation, Religious violence, Ritual acts and trauma, Pyrophobia, Torture  
  


LYRICS:

_Ni-me-lem u-lu-da nam-lu-u-lu_   
_Ni-me-gar-hus-bi u-mu-re-gin_   
_Me-ta me-hus-bi su ba-e-re-ti_   
_Agnus dei, omnia comburi_

_Oh merciless pyre upon which all will burn_   
_We offer you this lamb_   
_Trussed in kindling, bleating your praise_   
_Ready in dying to damn_   
_Oh hallowed inferno that never forgives_   
_Consecrate she we carry_   
_Make her your sword, deal smouldering blows_   
_No enemy martyr can parry._

_Ah, the ecstasy in agony_   
_Ah, the purity in pain_   
_Fire-birthed messiah we bow_   
_And swear a searing vow:_   
_We will burn the world for you_   
_Boil every sea in a dazzling flash_   
_Turn clouds into smoke and their rain into ash_   
_We will burn the world for you_   
_That it may be made_   
_Of all-mighty flames_   
_Anew_

_Oh ruthless Asag, Devastation itself,_   
_Devouring fear as fuel,_   
_Grant your supplicants but one spark_   
_And with it we will rule._   
_Oh malevolent ruin to which we aspire_   
_Bless this chosen child_   
_Let her scorching footprints brand the earth_   
_Let her rage burn bright and wild_

_Ah, the ecstasy in agony_   
_Ah, the purity in pain_   
_Fire-birthed messiah we bow_   
_And swear a searing vow:_   
_We will burn the world for you_   
_Cauterize everything and everyone_   
_With igneous heat that would humble the sun_   
_We will burn the world for you_   
_That it may be made_   
_Of all-mighty flames_   
_Anew_

_Oh pure Desolation, oh rapturous blaze,_   
_This infant is your shrine_   
_Govern her to lead a great scouring_   
_No language but anguish can define._

_Ah, the ecstasy in agony_   
_Ah, the purity in pain_   
_Fire-birthed messiah we bow_   
_And swear a searing vow:_   
_We will burn the world for you_   
_Immolate all who would foolishly dream_   
_Distill an amen from their final scream_   
_We will burn the world for you_   
_That it may be made_   
_Of all-mighty flames_   
_Anew_


	4. 4. The Echoes of Infinity - A Song for The Vast

**[The Echoes of Infinity - A Song for The Vast](https://youtu.be/S-polAFlVx8) **

CW: Acrophobia, Agoraphobia, Existential horror, Falling, Megalophobia, Thalassophobia, Vertigo

LYRICS:

_Have you heard thunder? Real thunder?_   
_Shaking the dirt and shattering stone_   
_A rumble that ripples far past what is known._   
_Just a trivial hum for a creature of ozone_

_And do you know open? Fully open?_   
_Tracts so wide only colossi can rule_   
_That grants liberty to we null miniscule_   
_An absolute freedom both wondrous and cruel_

_Have you heard thunder weaken the base of all things?_   
_Have you known a great yawn that could swallow all things?_   
_And as it does:_

_A Titan sings_   
_And it rings_   
_Through the canyons_   
_Through the cosmos_   
_In an echo without end_   
_Forget wings_   
_Just descend_   
_To fall forever is to fly_   
_Has vertigo swayed you to sleep in a limitless sky?_   
_That infinite echo your lullaby_

_And have you felt height? Dizzying height?_   
_The clime in a cloudbank’s not temperate fare_   
_Childish notions of flight perish there_   
_With the glacial sting from the thinnest of air_

_And have you seen oceans? True oceans?_   
_What’s left of a tear only giants could weep_   
_Plunges down to where only abyssal things creep:_   
_In the fathomless scope of the Awful Deep_

_Have you felt a goliath’s breath chilling all things?_   
_Have you seen white-capped tidal waves flooding all things?_   
_And as they do:_

_CHORUS_

_So how could you know what is Vast?_   
_Have you meaningless drifted in measureless space_   
_That grows at beyond a cyclopean pace_   
_And makes less than quarks of the whole human race?_

_Do you know what acceptance infinity brings?_   
_And as it does:_

_CHORUS_


	5. 5. Carnivore's Waltz - A Song for The Flesh

[ **Carnivore's Waltz - A Song for The Flesh** ](https://youtu.be/4R5fsdRoiZM)

CW: Animal death (pigs, livestock), Blood, Body hatred, Body horror, Bone trauma/removal, Cannibalism, Death, Dysmorphia, Eating disorders/ED, Fatphobia, Flaying/Skinning, Graphic Gore, Hemophobia, Murder

LYRICS:

_First a stone, then a blade_   
_Then a rubber-tongued mouth where the livestock are laid_   
_First it grinds, then it chops_   
_And the stunned victims quake as the guillotine drops_   
_First a few, then they spread_   
_Soon there’s billions of beasts being butchered and bled_

_Be they human, be they swine,_   
_They’ll be riven and reaped on the production line_   
_With so many creatures cleaved_   
_Their panic took form and The Flesh was conceived_

_Just a slice, just a nick_   
_Strip the corpulent wax from the ivory wick_   
_Just a sprain, just a snap_   
_Each body a warm-blooded gift to unwrap_   
_Just a squelch, just a squish_   
_Each shift manifesting the Boneturner’s wish_

_Be they human, be they swine_   
_There is plenty of Viscera yet to combine_   
_Untold donors to dissect_   
_The art costs an arm and a leg to perfect_

_Take the folds, take the spots,_   
_Take the rife imperfections, the marks, tags, and blots_   
_Take the scars, take the age,_   
_Let the consciousness split from its carrion cage_   
_Take the fat, take the weight_   
_Pierce the overstuffed lump so it’s bulk may deflate_

_Be they human be they swine,_   
_There are always new blemishes yet to define_   
_Let the function of the flawed_   
_Be to glut the great maw of our ravenous god_

_Have a taste, have a bite_   
_Savor marrow and muscle flavoured with fright_   
_Have a snack, have a meal,_   
_Seasoned well with a wail or a shriek or a squeal_   
_Have a sip, Have a swig_   
_Drink your full-bodied fill from a bleeding long pig_

_Be they human, be they swine_   
_They provide our communion with sanguineous wine_   
_And the terror they secrete_   
_Is the nectar to match their ambrosial meat_

_First a stone, just a slice Have a taste_   
_then a blade, just a nick Have a bite_   
_First it grinds, just a sprain Have a snack_   
_then it chops just a snap Have a meal_   
_First a few, just a squelch Have a swill_   
_then they spread just a squish Have a swig_

_Be we human, be we swine_   
_There is always a carnivore hungry to dine_   
_And the terror that we sew_   
_Is the mulch that torments the garden to grow_


	6. 6. Song of The Hive (What Jane Might Have Heard) - A Song for The Corruption

[ **Song of The Hive (What Jane Might Have Heard) - A Song for The Corruption** ](https://youtu.be/jMycj2tuA0s)

CW: Body horror, Entomophobia, Infestation, Hypochondria, Insects/bugs, Manipulation, Sickness/plague, Pathophobia, Rot/decay, Trypophobia, Vermiphobia, Worms

LYRICS:

_Darling sweet, we sing for you_   
_A symphony of malady and mildew._   
_Itching with a fever’s heat_   
_Beautiful but incomplete;_   
_Precious dear, we sing for you_   
_All you hope and fear is true ._   
_Your love, our need,_   
_You house, we feed._   
_Home is where the heart is, aimless though you roam,_   
_In mutual belonging let us make your heart our home_

_Every plague must have its victims,_   
_Every body rots away_   
_Why hold fast_   
_To what won’t last?_   
_Hail decadent decay_

_Oh, how many we could dirty_   
_Oh, how many we could bring to the writhing ground._   
_Feel your power,_   
_As the hypocrites cower_   
_And mucid moans resound._   
_All vitality forgotten..._   
_Don’t you know, loved one: The sweetest smelling fruit is rotten_

_CHORUS_

_Every mold requires moisture,_   
_Every bug a host to drain._   
_Don’t be tied_   
_To self-ruled pride_   
_Join our symbiotic strain._

_Oh, become our new apprentice,_   
_Oh, let us guide you as we burrow through your bones._   
_It’s all so lewd_   
_This facade of pulchritude_   
_True beauty's sung by drones._   
_Let us colonize the clean..._   
_Don’t you know, loved one: Every hive must have its Queen_

_CHORUS_   
_(You need never be alone)_


	7. 7. The Piper's Call - A Song for The Slaughter

[ **The Piper's Call - A Song for The Slaughter** ](https://youtu.be/oNdNShdDzyA)

CW: Blood, Dismemberment, Glorification of violence, Gore, Hemophobia, Murder, Violence, War

LYRICS:

_Come, my soldiers, heed this song_   
_Take up arms my rabid band_   
_Fuel your fury, keep it strong_   
_Turn the world to no-man’s land_

_We will come with weapons raised_   
_Tasting metal, seeing red_   
_King of Carnage be you praised_   
_Pied with entrails of the dead_

_Seethe, my soldiers, harness wrath_   
_Let its power putrefy_   
_Meet your kin on the warpath:_   
_Share your rage and unify_

_We will seethe, our pity shed_   
_Purpose to our anger yoked_   
_Ruthless legion violence-fed,_   
_Iron-willed, and crimson-soaked._

_Sing, my soldiers, lend your voice_   
_Pipe a manic, clamorous hymn_   
_Howl at rivals and rejoice_   
_As you tear them limb from limb_

_We will sing through throats scraped raw_   
_Descant over dying cries_   
_Murder is our Maestro’s law_   
_We will sing and war will rise_

_Charge, my soldiers, swarm their trench_   
_Reap the pain on which you thrive_   
_Thirst that only blood can quench_   
_Guarantees that none survive_

_We will charge and grant no grace_   
_Clemency’s a craven grift_   
_Viewing Slaughter’s trinal face_   
_Is your last and greatest gift._

_Come my soldiers, heed this song_   
_Take up arms my rabid band_   
_Fuel your frenzy, keep it strong_   
_Turn the world to no-man’s land_

_We will come and heed your song_   
_Take up arms, your rabid band_   
_Fuel our frenzy, keep it strong_   
_Turn the world to no-man’s land (etc.)_


	8. 8. Arcane Knots - A Song for The Web

**[Arcane Knots - A Song for The Web](https://youtu.be/H1N89nz5ieY) **

CW: Addiction (brief mention), Arachnophobia/spiders, Manipulation, Paranoia-inducing

LYRICS:

_We of Mother’s busy ilk_   
_Weave heartstrings as well as silk_   
_Little tugs so keen and deft_   
_Bind our warp unto your weft_   
_Strands hung disparately to start_   
_We join into works of art_   
_Arcane knots a spider ties_   
_Can’t be understood by flies_

_Skitter you children of Machiavelli, the Florentine master of marionettes_   
_Hint at your varied implied machinations in only the vaguest of false silhouettes_   
_Follow the precepts of cunning Anansi: spin tales so mesmeric that none are immune_   
_Thread made of flattery oft goes unnoticed ‘til after your quarry’s within their cocoon_   
_Laud the provocative wiles of Jorōgumo, a fatal addiction her victims adore_   
_Though they are warned of her gossamer ribbons, they disregard danger and come back for more_   
_Kneel before mythical mutant Arachne, whose tapestry ended where webbing began_   
_Thousands of years painted her as one punished but maybe that change was all part of her plan_

_‘Will you walk into my parlour?’, said the Spider to the Eye_   
_And he sat there for a little, never thinking to ask why._   
_As the storied spools wound round him he recorded what he knew_   
_But his burden felt no lighter as his field of vision grew_   
_Only now is he beginning to clear cobwebs from his mind_   
_And Behold the simulation with which he is intertwined_   
_A world of his own making in an ever-witnessed state_   
_Where the audience waits eagerly for him to meet his fate._


	9. 9. Mr. Pitch - A Song for The Dark

[ **Mr. Pitch - A Song for The Dark** ](https://youtu.be/6BB4CrS5RU8)

CW: Darkness, Nyctophobia, Paranoia-inducing, religious violence (implied)

LYRICS:

_Old as hunger, old as pain_   
_Mr. Pitch is sunlight’s bane_   
_Fire might soothe age-old doubt_   
_But sometime it must wink out_   
_Old as hunger, old as pain,_   
_Mr. Pitch will ever reign._

_Those who serve the dark divine_   
_Drink of brackish, blackish brine_   
_Tranquil in our stygian womb_   
_One with still and endless gloom_   
_Those who serve the dark divine_   
_All to Mr. Pitch consign_

_When a turncoat’s worship ceased_   
_Mr. Pitch sent out his beast_   
_Stalking shadow without shape_   
_Left no light to find escape_   
_When a turncoat’s worship ceased_   
_They became the umbra’s feast_

_There is no place you can hide_   
_From the blessed milky-eyed_   
_Every cloaked, concealed place_   
_Leads to sable-armed embrace_   
_There is no place you can hide_   
_Mr. Pitch won’t be denied._

_Children know to fear the dark_   
_Reverent of night’s patriarch_   
_Marrow-deep in humankind_   
_Dread of the forever blind_   
_Children know to fear the dark_   
_Mr. Pitch has left his mark_

_Mr. Pitch’s favourite game_   
_Has no pieces, has no name_   
_It will last the whole night through_   
_Pray he never plays with you_   
_Mr. Pitch’s favourite game_   
_Always, always ends the same_

_Old as hunger, old as pain_   
_Mr. Pitch is sunlight’s bane_   
_Though it’s rays are strong and rich_   
_All must fall to starless pitch_   
_Old as hunger, old as pain_   
_Mr. Pitch will ever reign._


	10. 10. The Primal Command of Creation - A Song for The Hunt

[ **The Primal Command of Creation - A Song for The Hunt** ](https://youtu.be/C7QvEpsnrtY)

CW: Addiction (implied), Blood (brief mention), Death, Derogatory language, Hunting, Murder, Paranoia-inducing, Police brutality (implied), Stalking

LYRICS:

_There_   
_In the clearing_   
_Or the alley_   
_Or a head in the crowd over_   
_There_   
_Unprotected_   
_Separated_   
_From the pack, as an ideal_   
_Mark_   
_How their pulse pounds_   
_In their soft neck_   
_Smell the fear in the air as they_   
_Tense_   
_Hold your focus_   
_Keep your balance_   
_Bare your teeth and your claws and then:_

_Strike_   
_Let all civilized thought drop away_   
_Submit to the instincts of yesterday_   
_Hear the primal command of creation_   
_And obey:_   
_It’s fight or fly, kill or die_   
_Prove you are not prey_   
_Find another to slay_

_There_   
_Was that pity?_   
_Hesitation?_   
_They turn tail and there’s new prey to_   
_Track_   
_Through the nightfall_   
_Through the dawn break_   
_Through the days, eager only to_   
_Chase_   
_The dissemblers_   
_Guilty cowards_   
_The contemptible scum beneath_   
_You_   
_Are not like them_   
_Will not falter_   
_You’re a predator ready to_

_CHORUS_

_There_   
_Sometimes sleeping_   
_Sometimes crying_   
_Sometimes famished as you are to_   
_Feed_   
_On the anguish_   
_On the terror_   
_On the savage unmatchable_   
_High_   
_Of the bloodlust_   
_Of the challenge_   
_The implacable impulse to_   
_Act_   
_The detective_   
_Or protector_   
_Or as vengeance incarnate and_

_CHORUS_

_There_   
_In their fortress_   
_Flaunting safety_   
_So determined to keep their hands_   
_Clean_   
_Every hideout_   
_Every refuge_   
_Leave them nothing and nowhere to_   
_Run_   
_Feel your lungs burn_   
_And your feet bleed_   
_But to stop would deny you the_   
_Hunt_   
_The smooth talkers_   
_The mute monsters_   
_Beat the dangerous game when you_

_CHORUS_

_And another (x4)_   
_Another to slay_


	11. 11. Patience - A Song for The End

[ **Patience - A Song for The End** ](https://youtu.be/bI_tP5pXmrk)

CW: Blood/Cannibalism (brief mention), Claustrophobia (brief mention), Death, Existential horror, Fire (brief mention), Flaying/Skinning (brief mention), Lightning (brief mention), Necrophobia, Sickness/illness (brief mention)

LYRICS:

_Puffed-up Powers in their spheres_   
_Lord their feats o’er other Fears_   
_Racing to reach crude frontiers_   
_Wasting all their plaything’s years_

_Patience does not grace the petty_   
_I would know_   
_Let them peacock for a prize_   
_I won long ago_

_Lightning may strike_   
_Sickness may catch_   
_Fire may rise from a discarded match_   
_Making their claims_   
_To each devotee_   
_They promise what I alone can guarantee_   
_They seek new beginnings but all ends with me._

_None but I are truly old_   
_Ancient dread of warmth gone cold_   
_Mine’s the name all fear foretold_   
_Sentience spawned and I took hold_

_Patience leads to better eating_   
_I would know_   
_Let them live out lengthened years_   
_I won long ago_

_Silk may be spun_   
_Blackouts may cloak_   
_Troops may drink blood, or closing walls may choke_   
_Making their claims_   
_To each devotee_   
_Empty temptations, off’ring certainty_   
_They take who they can but all will come to me._

_Humans often condescend_   
_Barking bluffs they can’t defend_   
_Banking treasures to contend_   
_With the fact they’ll meet their end._

_Patience renders spite unneeded_   
_I would know_   
_Let them have their base denials_   
_I won long ago_

_Skin may be flayed_   
_Stalkers may snare_   
_Hallways may lead to what was never there_   
_Wax works may grin_   
_Fog may press down_   
_Arrogant pupils may demand their crown._   
_Boasting of feasts_   
_But they must resign_   
_To scraps ripped from any that don’t fit their design_   
_Death does not care with whom you do or don’t align_   
_The End never hungers: To have life marks you mine_


	12. 12. Knock-A-Door Fun - A Song for The Spiral

[ **Knock-A-Door Fun - A Song for The Spiral** ](https://youtu.be/UAD-paiG9J4)

CW: Death (brief mention), Dementophobia, Gaslighting, Paranoia-inducing, Self-harm (brief mention), Surreal, Unreality

LYRICS:

_Could it be I have a guest? Well come right in_   
_Welcome to the foyer of The Distortion_   
_Escher never build a place so non-euclidean_   
_Abandon reason, rhyme, and any satisfact...tory endings at the door._

_The calmest and most sensible have tread my trying halls_   
_Still my mazes drove their frantic skulls against my walls_   
_Join their giddy gibbering, their sharp hysteric calls,_   
_How long will it be until your towering logic fa...lters and tumbles down_

_Yesterday will come next week_   
_Fish will swim on Everest’s peak_   
_Lies will carve your epitaph_   
_What can’t be will watch and…giggle_   
_Fibonacci shells with the ratio gone wild_   
_Spiraling forever, ever, never recon...figured into meaning_   
_I am rich with fractal fiction_   
_Fact is sculpted at my will_   
_Reality is gleefully_   
_So effortless to…shape_

_I create the loopholes in each one of nature’s laws_   
_Millions of abstractions spring from every concrete clause_   
_Constants are so boring, rationale give me the blahs_   
_I prefer unhinged effects for which there is no…explanation_

_I’m the syncopation that’ll send your life off beat_   
_I’m the doubts your malleable mind plays on repeat_   
_Sanity’s a losing game and I know how to cheat_   
_You’ll forget you ever knew a life without dec—_

_Could it be I have a guest? Well come right in_   
_Welcome to the foyer of The Distortion_   
_Escher never build a place so non-euclidean_   
_Abandon reason, rhyme, and any satisfact...tory endings at the door_

_No, I’m sure I haven’t said that before_

_False is true and real is fake_   
_Are you dreaming or awake?_   
_Travel to incongruous lands_   
_Snarl the truth with bony…fingers_   
_Reach the final number in a terminable pi_   
_Tell good old Pythagoras, his theorem is a…miscalculation_   
_I am rich with fractal fiction_   
_Fact is sculpted at my will_   
_Reality is gleefully_   
_So effortless to…twist_


	13. 13. Nothing - A Song for The Lonely

[ **Nothing - A Song for The Lonely** ](https://youtu.be/GgOfRsJuhL0)

CW: Autophobia, Depression, Emotional trauma, Isolation, Neglect

LYRICS:

_Once there was red._   
_A nervous rose took root and slowly spread_   
_It’s scarlet blossoms set my cheeks aflame_   
_At the mention of your name._   
_And once there was blue._   
_An icy ache exhausting to subdue_   
_Cold indigo that mocked my empty arms_   
_Would that red had stronger charms.  
  
_ _Is meagre joy for sorrow numbed a terribly high cost?_   
_If no one cares you’re missing are you even lost?_   
_Or are you nothing?_

_Once there was green_   
_The jealousy that I would pass unseen_   
_While others seemed to captivate the eye_   
_And not even have to try._   
_Once there was pink_   
_My blushing musings metered out in ink_   
_Each letter steeped in mortifying need_   
_I would pray you’d want to read_

_My battles weren’t important if I helped you win your wars_   
_If I was someone when you needed me and no one if not yours_   
_Was I just nothing?_   
_Nothing is better than yearning._   
_Nothing_

_Once there was gold_   
_The rich assumption grief could be controlled_   
_Gilded gauze may glimmer and conceal_   
_But the wound beneath won’t heal_   
_And once there was rust_   
_Silver linings tarnished without trust_   
_Marred by my indifferent admired_   
_And My God hope makes you tired_

_I let you walk upon me in a childish conceit_   
_That one day you would see my care and help me to my feet_   
_But all for nothing_   
_Ground by thankless steps into nothing._   
_Nothing_   
_When did sweetness fly my cup and leave it bitter black?_   
_Wouldn’t it be easier to take a different tack?_   
_And taste nothing_   
_Play mother with a potful_   
_Of nothing_

_Once there was a rainbow_   
_A vibrant spectrum traded to let pain go_   
_When faith gave graceless way to destined doubt_   
_All the pigment petered out_

_I never asked for everything, I begged a lone demand_   
_And still guilt stained that single wish for one who’d hold my hand_   
_So:_   
_If none will share their palette I accept my ashen pall_   
_If no one wants to love you, why feel anything at all?_   
_Just feel nothing._   
_Nothing is better than hurting._   
_Nothing._   
_If I never meant what you did to me_   
_Then it’s better and kinder and safer to be:_   
_Nothing (x5)_


	14. 14. Coronation - A Song for The Eye

[ **Coronation - A Song for The Eye** ](https://youtu.be/0vXmehsfHhc)

CW: Apocalypses, Death, Eye horror, Possession, Scopophobia  
  


LYRICS:

_How long I’ve had to sit idly ogling_   
_Misdirecting meddlers to maintain the status quo_   
_Fighting for the very thing I hoped to overthrow_   
_At last my servitude’s been rewarded_   
_I’m tingling with triumph that can’t be reversed_   
_I stared into reality and it blinked first_

_Vigilo_   
_Unflinching as the centuries pass_   
_Opperior_   
_Sipping secrets from a bottomless glass_   
_Audio_   
_Recording how the Archive’s grown_   
_Vinco_   
_I see you and you are known_

_Behold my new world, scourge-ruled and curse-wracked_   
_I opened the door and the universe cracked_   
_Behold my new world, fear-warped and hate-bent_   
_But you have to admit, it’s a Hell of a statement_

_The husks of some simpletons had to be yielded_   
_Stepping stones to sovereignty I tirelessly sought_   
_John Does more profitable if I commanded thought_   
_No need to grieve for their so-called existence_   
_Call it cold but seeing the big picture’s of more use_   
_Tempt voyeurs with vision and we’re easy to seduce_

_PRE-CHORUS_

_CHORUS_

_I knew a man who could build you perfection_   
_I knew another who paid for his lie_   
_I knew a woman who dodged my detection_   
_All had their purpose but all had to die_   
_I knew a betting man proudly Forsaken_   
_I knew another that worshipped the sky_   
_I raised a sucker compelled to awaken_   
_The terrible gaze of the all-seeing Eye._

_CHORUS_

_Behold your new King, static in my station_   
_The Watcher’s Crown my coronation_   
_Behold your new world, horror without abatement_   
_It’s a Hell (x3)_   
_Of a statement_


End file.
